


Personal Property

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a problem. John needs tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Property

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Written for thesmallhobbit in response to the following prompt: **There is a robbery at James Smith & Sons umbrellas Ltd and Mycroft Holmes is very upset.**

  
  
  
  


John blinked once in surprise at the unexpected figure seated in his sitting-room chair. “Um. Good morning, Mycroft.” He suppressed the urge to make sure his bathrobe was neatly tied. It was first thing in the morning. If Mycroft was offended by John’s just-out-of-bed, pre-tea appearance, that was his problem. Speaking of… “Care for a cuppa?”

“Yes, thank you, John.”  The words were perfectly polite, but even pre-tea, John didn’t think he’d imagined their tense, clipped quality.  And if John could tell that Mycroft was upset pre-caffeine, Mycroft had to be very, very unsettled indeed.

If he were more awake, John might be alarmed by this. As it was, he merely fetched out the teapot instead of the usual mugs. After double-checking that the teapot was reasonably clean (and didn’t contain one of Sherlock’s experiments, stashes of odd materials, or other detritus), he filled it with the appropriate number of tea bags, and waited for the water to boil.

He’d just finished fixing the third mug of tea when he heard Sherlock enter the sitting-room. He quickly gathered up the three mugs and hurried back into the sitting-room.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock greeted his sibling as he flung himself down onto the sofa, blue dressing-gown fluttering around him. “You’re looking particularly haggard this morning. What is it, another one of your tedious little wars getting out of hand?” He looked up at John and gave him a quick, sweet smile of thanks as he accepted his tea, then refocused a laser-like gaze on his brother.

“No, Sherlock, international affairs are going quite well at the moment, thank you.” Unlike Sherlock, Mycroft hardly looked at John when receiving his tea.  That was unusual, but no more so than Mycroft coming more or less directly to the point. “There is, however, a slight problem that requires your assistance.”

Sherlock stilled with his teacup halfway to his lips. “Really, Mycroft? No games? No coy approach?”

“There was a break-in last night at James Smith & Sons.”

The name meant nothing to John, but apparently it meant something to Sherlock. He snorted and threw up both hands in derision. “Oh really, Mycroft. And I suppose one of your favorite brollies went missing?”

“Grand-mère’s, actually.”

Sherlock froze.

“Mummy said it needed repairs. I took it into the shop for her two days ago.” John never imagined Mycroft could look so miserable. “I received the call this morning. It’s missing.”

“You haven’t rung Mummy.” Sherlock made it a statement, not a question.

“Of course not.”

“She’s unlikely to hear about the break-in, but if she does, you do not tell her.” Sherlock jumped up from the sofa. “Come on, John, hurry up and get dressed. We’ve an umbrella-thief to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 5, 2012


End file.
